1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a ring seal and, more particularly, to a method and a tool for pressing a ring seal into a component such as, for example, a bearing housing for a gas turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Various seals are known in the art for sealing gaps between components of a gas turbine engine. Various tools and methods are known for installing such seals with the components. While these tools and methods have certain benefits, there is still room in the art for improvement to reduce damage to the seals during installation.